1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable bead manufacturing method and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable bead consists of an annular (ring-shaped) core and a wire, whose diameter is smaller than that of the core, helically (spirally) wound around the core. The wire is wound around the annular core by repeating the action of passing the wire from the outside through the opening of the ring of the core and then pulling the wire to the outside of the core (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
In another method for winding a wire around the annular core, a reel is moved in swing motions in planes parallel to the annular core while the annular core is rotated in a circumferential direction. At one end of the swing motion, the reel is traversed inside the ring of the annular core, and at the other end of the swing motion, the reel is traversed outside the ring of the annular core. Thus, by repeating these motions, the wire is wound around the annular core (see Patent Document 2, for instance).
In another proposed method, an end of a wire is temporarily secured to an annular core by a chucking mechanism, and the wire is wound helically around the annular core, with the reel revolving through the inside and the outside of the annular core as the core is rotated in a circumferential direction (see Patent Document 3, for instance).